Robin Hood (Once Upon a Time)
|friends = Alice, Henry, Hook , Regina Mills, Rumplestiltskin, Zelena, Snow White, David Nolan |enemies = Gothel, Madame Leota, Troll-hunting party |likes = Archery, Beyoncé and Jay-Z |dislikes = Magic |powers = Archery |possessions = Cora's Spell book |weapons = Bow and Arrow Magic (formerly) |fate = Watches Regina be crowned Queen of the United Realms |quote = "Is the arrow really enchanted or am I just that good? Though I may just be a middling witch, I seem to have a knack for this archery thing."}} Robin Hood, known as Margot, following the Dark Curse, is a character featured on the ABC series Once Upon a Time. She is first referred to in "Lily", when Zelena reveals her pregnancy and makes her first appearance in "Birth". The daughter of Robin Hood and Zelena, she is portrayed as an infant from her introduction, until the seventh season, where she is reintroduced as an adult, making her first reappearance in "The Eighth Witch". She is portrayed by Tiera Skovbye. Background Powers and abilities *'Archery': Robin is skilled with a bow and arrow, a hereditary skill, she inherited from her late father. Former Powers Prior to mastering her archery skills, Robin was gifted with magic, though opted to relinquish her power to her mother instead. *'Spell Casting':The ability to perform magical rituals. **'Summoning Mother Nature': Robin, with the assistance of her friends was able to successfully cast a spell, which transported her to Gothel, at Memento Mori. *'Electric Resistance': The ability refrain an individual from an electric attack. Robin subdued Madame Leota's attack on Hook. *'Summoning': The ability to conjure something from nothing. Robin summoned a door in Memento Mori. History After the Second Curse In order to enact her revenge on half-sister Regina, Zelena poses as Maid Marian to take Robin Hood away from her, and ends up falling pregnant with his child. When the truth is revealed, the pair return to Storybrooke, where Regina holds Zelena prisoner within the asylum, awaiting the birth of their child. Zelena eventually manages to escape her cell with the assistance of Hook, and tries to return to Oz, where she believes she can live peacefully with her baby, without anyone's interference. The magic needed to create the portal drains her however, and her plans fail, and so she is taken captive once more. Before the Third Curse While Zelena resides at Camelot Castle, posing as her sisters handmaiden, she complains about the unfairness of her situation. Fearful of having her child taken away, she asks for a second chance, but Regina warns her off, telling her she can't take the baby from Robin. She promises that when her niece is born, she will be safe and loved, but the same won't apply to Zelena. While on the run with Arthur, Zelena goes into a standoff with Merida and Mulan. Before Merida has time to retaliate, Zelena clutches her stomach, and uses her pregnancy to guarantee safety from the pair, before leaving. After the Third Curse After the new curse is cast, all those in Camelot are transported to Storybrooke. While in Granny's, Robin shows Hook a sonogram of the baby. Emma Swan, plans to destroy the darkness within herself and Hook, and chooses to use Zelena as vessel, so she can contain the darkness within her and kill Zelena, thereby, removing all dark magic. Emma however doesn't want to sacrifice an innocent life, and feeds Zelena onion rings laced with an aging spell which speeds up Zelena's pregnancy. A baby girl is born and separated from her mother immediately, who is kidnapped by the Dark Swan. Regina and Robin take the baby to the Blanchard Loft, in order to hide it away from Zelena. Regina however, is hopeful her sister will reform with the love of a child, as she once did, and so takes her to her baby, allowing Zelena to spend time with her daughter. Later, Zelena chooses to pursue sole custody and believes Regina and Robin will both die soon, due to the attack of the Dark Ones on Storybrooke. She moves in on Regina's territory, but is unaware her sister is in possession of the Apprentice's wand. Regina manages to banish Zelena back to Oz, leaving the baby motherless once again. When Regina and Robin decide to go to the Underworld on a mission to rescue Hook, they leave the baby at the nunnery, in the care of Mother Superior, accompanied by Neal. While at the covenant, Zelena, returns from Oz, in the guise of Mother Superior, to take back her daughter. Her erratic behaviour draws the attention of Belle, and when the the real Mother Superior arrives, Belle quickly figures her true identity. At the same time, a portal created by on Hades' orders, opens up, and Belle, is drawn in, with the baby, and Zelena follows after. The three end up in the Underworld, where Zelena's magic isn't functioning properly. Given Zelena's past with Hades, she believes he wants her baby for a spell, but Belle's distrust and fear for the child's safety, lead her to running away. Belle meets with Gold while keeping the baby safe, and Zelena seeks out her sister and Robin, to find the lost pair. Belle returns to the forest with the infant, and runs into Zelena, Regina and Robin, who are looking for the two. She reunites the baby with her parents, and Zelena takes her from a reluctant Robin, so she can feed her daughter. While doing so, Zelena notices her magic slowly returning, and attacks the three, escaping. Managing to leave their sight, she realises that she accidentally injured her daughter, with her magic. Unable to heal her, she tearfully apologises, and retreats into a farmhouse for safety. When the trio locate her, she opts to give up her child, in fears Hades will use her for a time-travel spell, and she'll be unable to protect her. While at the loft, Robin decides to keep her nameless, due to the powers a name can hold, and decides to reside in the forests, where he will be in his element. Zelena later confronts Hades for bringing her child, and he explains that the portal created, was made, to protect her from the heroes. He reveals his love to Zelena, but she chooses not to pursue him, until her daughter is returned to her. Cruella and James enact a deal with Hades to take Zelena's daughter, and in return, he will free them from the Underworld. While David gathers supplies for Robin and the baby, he is ambushed by James, who takes his place and finds Robin's location, with the help of Emma. Cruella arrives, and James reveals his true identity, kidnapping the baby, and holding Emma and Robin hostage. Before James can kill them, the three are rescued by David, who manages to track his brother, and defeat him. Robin and the baby arrive to the Underworld library, where he finds Zelena and Hades in the company of his friends. Regina, wanting to start trusting her sister, urges Robin to give her the child, while everyone else waits for Hook and Emma to find the ambrosia. When the portal opens up, Hades convinces Zelena to go through with the infant, assuring that Regina and everyone else will return in time. Having returned to Storybrooke, Zelena goes to inform the townspeople, that Hades is redeemed, and entrusts him with the baby, instructing him to head to the mayors office. She returns, however in fear for his safety after Regina threatens him. She barricades herself, Hades and her daughter with a protection spell, while Robin and Regina try to find a way to infiltrate the office and take her back. While there, Zelena reveals her dreams of a humble life in Storybrooke, where her daughter can play in a garden. When Emma attacks the barrier spell, Zelena leaves to confront her, while Hades briefly steps out, giving a chance for Robin and Regina to take back the baby. Before they can leave however, Hades returns, and kills Robin with the Olympian Crystal, leaving his daughter fatherless. At Robin's burial, Zelena decides to her name her daughter Robin, in honor of her father who sacrificed himself to protect her. Zelena is later seen comforting Robin and Regina at the wake. Later, Merida, the residents of Camelot and the Merry Men discover that the magic of Storybrooke has left, and Zelena creates a portal to let them return home. Before Roland leaves, he says goodbye to his baby sister, with Zelena promising him that she'll see him soon with Robin too. Regina has Zelena and Robin move in with herself and Henry, and Zelena is seen comforting Robin, when learning of Hyde's arrival. Regina and Zelena later get into a fight, and Zelena returns to her farmhouse, with Robin, only to find the Evil Queen waiting. The next night, Robin bursts into tears, only for Zelena to find the Evil Queen comforting her with a rattle Cora used on Regina. The Evil Queen kidnaps Archie, and has him care for Robin, while she takes Zelena away for a day out. While the pair are in a spa, the Queen tells Zelena that she accepts her, for her wickedness, while the other merely tolerate her; Zelena however, is fearful that her daughter won't be accepting, if she goes down her dark path once more, but the Evil Queen convinces her that Robin will only embrace her, if she's willing to do the same for herself, maybe even becoming as wicked as her mother. The two return home, and Zelena takes back Robin from Archie, only to transform him, to his previous cricket form. While Mary Margaret and David enter Zelena's farmhouse to rescue Archie, they stumble upon Robin in her crib. Upon hearing her cries, Zelena returns inside and takes her. While cradling Robin, the Evil Queen enters, informing Zelena, she returned from Gold. She suggests putting the baby down, to which Zelena complies, only to be attached, by her sister's dark half. After being sent to the Wish Realm, Regina returns with Robin of Locksley, the Wish Realm's version of Robin Hood. She debates with Mary Margaret over whether she should tell him of Robin's existence. When Zelena learns of his arrival, she confronts Regina, and warns her off, insisting that he has no rights over her daughter, and threatens him, if he chooses to pursue. Regina does eventually tells Robin of Locksley, but reminds him that she isn't his daughter. Returning home with Robin, Zelena senses the presence of someone in her house, and finds Robin of Locksley waiting. Despite her threats, he insists he isn't there for the infant, and proposes an alliance, supplying her with Regina's magical ingredients which he believes will break the barrier on Storybrooke, and allow them to leave. They meet at the town line, but learn that that the barrier is impregnable. holds Robin.]] At the farmhouse, Zelena goes to feed Robin, upon hearing her cries, only to find the crib empty, and turns to see the Black Fairy, holding her. She quickly takes back her daughter, and threatens to mutilate the fairy, should she touch her again. The Black Fairy makes light of this, and in turn, offers Zelena an alliance for the upcoming Final Battle, giving a final threat, should she be refused, and leaves. Determined to keep her daughter safe, Zelena informs her sister and the heroes, of the Black Fairy's plans, and asks them to watch over Robin, while she goes to face the Black Fairy herself, but Regina refuses to let her go alone. This results in Zelena leaving with Robin and seeking help elsewhere. She arrives to the pawnshop, and has Belle watch over her, while she departs to confront the Black Fairy by herself. After Zelena fails in her plans, and helps further those of the Black Fairy, Regina suggests she return back to Oz, and so, Zelena takes Robin and decides to leave. She summons a twister to take her, but changes her mind at the last moment and instead, chooses to relinquish her magic, knowing that the Black Fairy's plans will fail without her power. Before she does so, she asks Regina to look after Robin should something happen to her and Emma assures her that Robin. they will protect Robin with their lives. Zelena expresses her fears of being unable to protect Robin, and so Regina decides to give her sister a driving lesson. During the lesson, the sisters have a heart-to-heart and Regina explains that during the Final Battle, there may be causalities, and should anything go wrong, Zelena should take Henry along with herself and Robin to New York City for safety. Zelena is seen attending Emma and Hook's wedding, with Robin While everyone celebrates, the Black Fairy casts her curse, immersing the residents of Storybrooke in a cloud of dark smoke. During the Forth Curse With the new curse enacted, Robin is sent to Oz along with her mother. The realm is now crumbling and apocalyptic, and so, the pair, manage to escape to the Enchanted Forest, along with a few munchkins using the Mad Hatter's hat. Robin is later seen being held by munchkins, while her mother explains what happened. As more and more inhabitants of fading realms appear, Regina transports everyone to her castle. As the Savior, Emma loses her sense of belief and burns the Once Upon a Time book, leading to the Enchanted Forest's incoming destruction. Zelena is seen holding Robin over the terrace, as she witnesses a ravaging dark cloud heading towards them. As the magical force surrounds them, Zelena holds Robin and moves with everyone, to the centre of the castle, helpless to stop the eradication. However, before it can reach them, Emma's belief returns, with the help of Henry, and the destruction ends. Everyone stands amongst the centre surrounded by damage and carnage. After the Forth Curse When Gold kills the Fiona, the realms of story return, and Robin is transported back to Storybrooke. She is seen sometime later, brought to dinner at Granny's, amongst the other heroes. Many years pass and Robin grows older. Her aunt leaves Storybrooke, and gives a spell book as a departing gift. One day, Robin and two of her classmates enter Regina's vault, to practice a magical ceremony, that can summon Mother Nature (a pseudonym for Mother Gothel) but before it can be completed, Zelena arrives, putting a stop, to their attempt. After a stern talking to, Robin storms off, and as she does so, discovers that her potion, was successful, transporting her to Memento Mori, a curio shop in the Magical Forest, occupied by Gothel and Madame Leota. Zelena and Hook arrive to rescue Robin, angering Madame Leota in the process who removes all windows and doors, before blasting Hook with an electric beam. Robin arrives and puts a stop to it, before explaining, she willingly ran away, due to her mother's constant smothering, and chooses to stay with Gothel, who offers to teach her, her heart desires. After her mother and Hook leave, Gothel plans to teach Robin a resurrection spell, using an amulet, and as Robin steps inside a pentagram, she finds herself unable to move. Having discovered she's been tricked, she learns, the two witches plan to use her as a sacrifice, in order to save Leota, but before the ceremony is complete, Zelena returns, to offer herself in exchange. Before Gothel and Leota are successful in their plans however, Robin fires an arrow, disarming Gothel from the amulet, resulting in the two, to disappear. The two reconcile, and Robin comes to the realisation, she doesn't need her magic, and chooses to give it to her mother instead. Robin and Zelena eventually leave Storybrooke to reside in the Magical Forest, and mother-and-daughter settle in a farm. Robin and her mother ally themselves with resistance, a movement aiming in preventing the Dark Curse. As a member, she learns Hook, has a daughter, Alice, whom he is separated from, due to a poisonous curse. While the group make camp together, Robin discovers a young woman spying on them. A confrontation takes place, but before she can escape, she falls to a trap set up. She reveals herself to be Alice, and is freed. After hearing the roars of a troll nearby, Robin follows it, much to the dismay of Alice, who wishes no harm, come to the creature. The noise, leads them to a nearby tavern, where they finds injured victims of the troll's rampage. When Alice defends the troll, in front of the man leading a mob, he has the pair, locked in a dungeon. There, the two woman bond, learning how opposite their living experiences have been. Robin reveals she once tried to escape Storybrooke, and shows Alice her mobile phone, to her astonishment, having never seen technology before. Fearing Alice may ruin the chance for Robin to honor her father's legacy, she abandons her in the cell. Robin makes her way to the hunting party, who have located the troll, and aims to prove herself, by killing it with a single shot, but before she can do so, Alice arrives, preventing Robin from shooting. When the crowd turn against Alice, Robin defends her, turning the group against the two. Before any harm can come to them, a copy of Emma's VW bug appears, and the two escape. While in the bug, Robin reveals she was a former, mean girl, with superficial values, but standing up for Alice reminded her of the real legacy her father left behind. The two eventually stop, at the tower, where Alice reveals her longing to return, and anger for doing so. Robin comes to the realisation Alice has magic, explaining how the bug and troll appeared. As Alice lets go of her fears, the troll disappears, and Robin comforts her. Robin eventually falls in love with Alice and frequently visits her at her cottage. Regina arrives at the farm, in need of assistance, prompting Robin to fire arrows, having initially thought she was an intruder. Regina reveals herself, the two get reacquainted, when Zelena arrives, and Regina explains to the pair, the land faces the threat of a coven. Fearful for Alice's safety, Zelena assures Robin that they'll warn and protect everyone. Robin receives a letter from Alice and the two embrace each other, before the curse can be enacted. As it's cast, the couple stand together with, Rumplestiltskin, as they're engulfed in the fiery smoke. During the Fifth Curse Robin is sent to a Land Without Magic, and given false memories under the name Margot. She works at a bar with Roni, who convinces her to leave for Amsterdam, and leave her education behind, to the anger of her mother. She eventually returns to Hyperion Heights, and meets Tilly, Alice's cursed counterpart, though neither of them remember each other. She saves her life after Tilly is almost run over, and advises her not to run from her problems, before showing her a copy of her favourite book; Alice in Wonderland. She then returns to Roni's, where she reunites with her mother. She resumes working at the bar, and introduces herself to Henry, unaware they already know each other. She also displays annoyance to her mother, knowing she's keeping secrets from her. Robin questions her mother's motives, for returning, and when Kelly refuses to answer, she leaves. While sitting outside, Margot finds Tilly, handing out free beignet samples, and offers her one. Margot confesses the communication problems she and her mother face, and despite being angry at her mother for keeping secrets from her, she is convinced by Tilly that it may hurt her mother more than it hurts her, and as a result she has a change of heart. Later at night, Margot returns to Roni's and apologises to her mother for her behavior. The two then discuss her fiancé Chad, before Margot brings out a heart-shaped candy box for Kelly, believing it to be from him, unaware, it was sent by the Candy Killer. When Margot discovers that the Candy Killer is after her mother, she is left under the care of Weaver, Rumplestiltskin's cursed counterpart. When her mother returns to San Francisco with Chad, she asks Margot to be her maid of honor at her wedding. Eventually, Margot takes Tilly out on a date, where they spend the day together. However, when Tilly hears noises that, unknown to her, are caused by the Dark One's Dagger that teleported itself to her for protection due to her being a Guardian, she is forced to cancel the date. Later, Robin returns Tilly her bracelet that she left behind at a library they visited. After the Fifth Curse After Henry gives true love's kiss to Regina, the curse is broken and Margot regains her pre-cursed memories. Tilly and Margot then happily reunite and kiss, and the two, along with Rogers and Weaver, confront Eloise Gardener after her plan to eradicate humanity is foiled. Tilly stands up to her mother, declaring that, while Gothel chose hate, she chooses love. Furious, Gothel sends an energy blast at Tilly meant to kill her, only for Tilly to counter her attack with her own energy blast and strikes Gothel instead. Margot watches as Gothel is turned into a tree and Tilly creates flowers around it, and she later comforts Tilly as Rogers is taken to the hospital due to his poisoned heart before reuniting with Henry and Regina. Trivia *According to Regina, she has Robin's eyes. *She is twenty-five in "The Eighth Witch". *Actress, Tiera Skovbye's previous role was that of Polly Cooper on Riverdale. Her character left to live at a farm. When first introduced to adult Robin, she is seen living in Emerald Acres Farm. Gallery Photography Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Photogaphy - Robin and Gothel.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Photogaphy - Hook, Zelena and Robin.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x14 - The Girl in the Tower - Photography - Robin.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x14 - The Girl in the Tower - Photography - Robin and Alice.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x14 - The Girl in the Tower - Photography - Yellow Bug.jpg Screenshots Once Upon a Time - 5x03 - Siege Perilous - Fetus.jpg|A sonogram of Robin Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Robin and Zelenas Daughter.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Dark Swan vs New Family.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Zelena Disappeared.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x10 - Broken Heart - Father and Daughter.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x10 - Broken Heart - Zelena and Baby 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x16 - Our Decay - It Happened Belle.png Once Upon a Time - 5x16 - Our Decay - Baby Hood.png Once Upon a Time - 5x20 - Firebird - Baby Hood.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x21 - Last Rites - Hades and Zelena.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x21 - Last Rites - Dead Arthur.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x02 - A Bitter Draught - Evil Queen with Robin.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x09 - Changelings - Zelena and Robin.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x13 - Ill-Boding Patterns - Robin with Potion.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x18 - Where Bluebirds Fly - Black Fairy with Baby.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x20 - The Song in Your Heart - Wedding Guests.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x21 - The Final Battle Part 2 - Supper.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Spell Attempt.jpg|Robin attempts a ritual Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Robin's Choice.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Memento Mori.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Zelena saves Robin.jpg|Zelena saves Robin from Gothel Once Upon a Time - 7x14 - The Girl in the Tower - Alice and Robin.jpg OnceUponATime-714TormentingVillages.png Once Upon a Time - 7x14 - The Girl in the Tower - Alice Sees Phone.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Robin Jr..jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Family.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Alice Robin Kiss.jpg|Robin and Alice kiss Once Upon a Time - 7x14 - The Girl in the Tower - Margot and Tilly.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x14 - The Girl in the Tower - Margot.jpg|Robin's cursed counterpart, Margot Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Margot.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x16 - Breadcrumbs - Zelena and Margot.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x18 - The Guardian - Tilly and Margot.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x18 - The Guardian - Tilly and Margot 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Margot and Eloise.jpg 720TillyAndMargotKiss.png Once Upon a Time - 7x21 - Homecoming - Tilly, Margot, Sabine and Drew.jpg Category:Live-action characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Lovers Category:Archers Category:Heroines Category:Siblings Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Magic Users